The invention concerns an apparatus for coating of fabric webs which utilizes a magnetic element or a stationary magnetic cylinder, located on one side of the fabric web, to magnetically attract an application device, located on the opposite side of the fabric web, into contact with the fabric web.
According to No. AT-A-289 158, when a magnetic beam is used for causing a squeegee-type coating application device to press against a web of fabric, a support body has generally been provided through the row of electromagnets which make up the magnetic element. The support body has an indentation facing the squeegee-type coating application device and is covered by a metal slide plate. This arrangement, however, acts in a manner similar to a standard air squeegee, in which only the metal slide plate opposes the pressure exerted by the squeegee against the fabric web.